Angel Wings and Faery Kisses
by Asyourshadowfalls
Summary: Bella Swan is a 16 year old with a troubling home life. Will her guardian angel come save her? Warning! Story contains abuse/rape scenes that may trigger you.
1. Chapter 1

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Groaning, I slide my hand over to my nightstand, reaching for my alarm clock. Slamming my hand on the snooze button. I'm seconds away from falling asleep when a sudden pain sears through my side.

My eyes fling open and my dad, Charlie, is there with a wooden bat in his hand.

"Get the hell up. If you're not out of this house in 5 minutes, you're getting beat." He said harshly as he walked out, swinging the bat around.

I hurriedly jumped out of bed not wanting to give him a reason to come back in here. Quickly going through my closet to find something to wear. Choosing black skinny jeans and an indigo pullover sweater. I glanced at the mirror before putting the shirt on and looked at the already forming bruise from the bat. I just hope none of my ribs are broken. Sighing I pulled the sweater over my head till it covered me. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail then grabbed my make-up bag. I don't really like wearing make-up, but it's a must when you're from an abusive family.

My father is a sadistic drunk. He is Chief of Police in our town of Forks. But I honestly don't know how. And my mother is no better. She left town when I was just a year old. Leaving me here with this monster.

I quickly applied foundation to cover up the bruise around my left cheek and eye. Leaving no trace of any damage.

I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, wincing as it hit my ribs. I run out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. Knowing if I wait any longer he would get angry. I jumped into my old '57 red truck, throwing my bag onto the passenger seat as I start the car. It was a 'gift' as Charlie liked to call it. If I had known what he would've wanted from me, I would've gladly refused.

I made my way to the small school of Forks. Everyone here knows each other. And to anyone else that may seem appealing. But it's hell when you're the Chiefs daughter and you're expected to be outgoing and friendly. After the first year of high school people learned not to expect much from me. I did well in school, but never interacted with anyone. I couldn't even if I had wanted to. Charlie didn't allow it.

A knock on my door had me jumping and my heart racing. I glanced over and saw a familiar face. It was Angela Weber. We had been close friends up until middle school. I then realized that I had actually pulled up to school and was causing traffic in the middle of the lane.

I mouthed 'Sorry' to Angela who was still outside my window even though it was raining. I pulled into the nearest parking space and turned the car off. I was reluctant to get out of the warmth of the car. All I wanted was to drive far away from Forks, Washington. But I knew it was impossible with the GPS Tracker in the truck. So I did the only thing I could, grab my bag get out and put on a brave face.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 16. And this is my life.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please review with anything you'd like to say! **

**It's a short chapter, I know, but it's more of a prologue than anything else. **

**And although I do have nearly all of the story planned out already, I am definitely open to changing the path some with any suggestions you have for the story!**

**Thanks, hope you stick around for the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" I turn around and see Angela Weber chase after me as I head into my first class.

"Uhm. Hi." I mumble, looking down quickly.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind joining the school newspaper? I remember how well you used to write, and we're really in need of writers."

She was right. I used to always right my own little stories. But I knew I would never be able to stay after school and be on the committee. "Sorry Angela. I can't." I quickly duck into class before she can say anything else.

I try to pay attention to my math teacher, Mr. Howard. But he's such a slow teacher, that I just can't bear to listen to him drone on. I take out my notebook and start doodling while the class goes on around me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I instinctively jump away from the touch. I look up at this pixie-like girl who looks vaguely familiar. She was babbling on but I wasn't paying attention to her. "Do I know you?" I interjected, cutting her off. She looked shocked at my accusation. I mentally shake my head. Of course I don't know her, I would've seen her around school before today. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright! I'm Alice by the way!" Pixie introduced herself. She was extremely cheerful.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella."

"I already know that, silly!" Alice exclaimed.

Wait what? I was about to question that but the school bell cut me off. Not wanting to be late I quickly gathered my things and forgot about the pixie.

* * *

The rest of school was pretty uneventful. I shied away from anyone who asked me anything, giving them simple yes or no answers. I was in my room at home now, trying to focus on my history homework when a loud thud hit my window. I jumped up, thinking it might be a bird who got injured. I looked out the window and saw a brown package nestled into the rose bush. I scanned the woods behind the house trying to find whoever threw it but saw no one.

Running out and around the house quickly I spotted the package easily. I picked it up gingerly and ran back into my room, keeping a firm hold on the parcel. Once I was safely in my room I unwrapped the brown paper from the box easily. The box was made of red velvet and was so soft. I lightly pulled the top off and peered into the box. Nestled into the dark velvet fabric was the prettiest set of wings in the world. They seemed like angel wings, but instead of being pure white, they were a very dark black. A lot like the velvet that surrounded it.

The front door slammed shut and I heard Charlie taking off his gear. I quickly closed the box and shoved it under my bed. I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect the surprise present.

I tried to focus on my homework, hoping Charlie would leave me alone tonight. When I heard shouting from downstairs.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sighing I pulled myself off the bed, knowing it would be impossible to hide away in my room. I reached the bottom of the stairs where Charlie was waiting for me. His face surprisingly serene. Which scared me more than his anger.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Do you care to tell me why the neighbors caught you running around outside?" He demanded calmly.

I gulped audibly. I didn't think he actually meant it when he said the neighbors watched me for him. "I, um. I just needed some fresh air." I managed to stutter out.

"Well if you want some damn air open your fucking window." He spoke, turning away and into the living room.

I was completely shocked. Disobeying him usually resulted in a broken bone or bruised eye. I shrugged off the bad feeling and silently ran up to my room before he could change his mind. I managed to focus on my homework for a few hours until my nerves calmed down. I was about to get ready for bed when there were footsteps going up the stairs. I quietly prayed that Charlie would just be going to bed. But my prays weren't answered when he swung open my door.

"I was gonna take it easy on you but I decided tha-" Charlie cut himself off as his eyes focused in at something at the foot of my bed. I followed his gaze and noticed a small piece of paper. Without moving I looked closer and saw that it was addressed to me. Shit! It must've been in the box.

Charlie glared at me with all the rage he had as he stomped over to retrieve the card. His face got redder and his veins became more pronounced as he read the card. I was shaking in the few seconds it took him to read it. Why couldn't I have noticed the note earlier?

Charlie looked up and scowled at me once he read the note, a little smirk playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains a rape scene. If you can't handle that there will be a cut off once the worst is over.

* * *

Charlie came after me quickly, grabbing my arms and forcing me onto my bed. "If you're little boyfriend wants to steal you away, then i'm just going to make you unwanted to even the dumbest bastard." He bitterly spat at me.

"Charlie, please, no! I don't even know what you're talking about!" But I knew it was no use, he already had that crazed look in his eye.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. You're mine, and you're never leaving." Charlie ripped of my shirt, quickly tearing of my bra, leaving me uncovered. He roughly grabbed my right boob, squeezing it hard as he wrapped his mouth around my nipple. He bit it so hard I nearly passed out. "Charlie Stop! Please!" I should've kept my mouth shut. He pulled away, and I squirmed out of his reach.

Charlie left the room. I was completely shocked. He had never left when he was in the middle of raping me, he would usually just hit me until I knocked out. My relief was soon gone when I heard him come back into my room. A shining object in his hand.

I tried to get as far from him as possible but he was soon on me with the butcher knife posed at my throat. "Now listen here bitch. I am through with you thinking that you can be a little slut and not listen to me. Now you either shut up, or I'll cut your fucking throat open." Charlie harshly said.

I stared at him with wide eyes, not moving an inch. He ran the knife across my naked chest, circling each areola, as I struggled to not shake. He looked at me with an evil smile. "Since you think you could ever get away, we'll just have to take away anything a man could want from you." He snarled.

I choked back a sob, not wanting to let his words sink in. He fondled my breast as he dragged the knife over my nipple. A searing pain shot through me as he cut around my nipple. The last thing I saw was pure evil in his eyes before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with the sun streaming in through my window. An odd occurrence in this dreary town. I rolled over onto my stomach and gasped as my chest screamed at me in pain. I jumped out of bed, and stared into my full length mirror. Nearly crying at what I saw. Both of my breasts were cut up. My right areola was nearly hanging off. He had decided to carve my stomach and thighs. My parts were bleeding and extremely sore. It was painful just standing straight.

I gingerly walked over to the bathroom and began to fill up a warm bath. I sighed as I submerged myself deep into the water. Grateful that it was removing all the things he had done to me from my body. I drained the tub once the water began to swirl with blood, and quickly refilled it. Wincing when it touched my cuts. I got out a while later, and bandaged up all that I could. I dressed in loose sweatpants and an old shirt. I washed the mess in the bathroom and my bedroom, grimacing whenever I stretched a cut. I was picking up my ruined shirt I had been wearing the night before when I noticed the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I cannot wait to see you. I've spent years looking for you, even when everyone was against me. You were so beautiful and it's been so long. I hope you liked the gift I sent you. See you soon._

_ Love, E_

I read it nearly 100 times in just a few seconds. What was this person even talking about? And who was he? I don't know anyone with a name that starts with E. Well, except Erik, but he would never send me this, he sees me nearly every day during school.

I looked towards the gift this stranger had sent me. A carving of wings. What did any of this even mean?

* * *

**I would love to know what you guys think of this story so far. And if you have any suggestions. Or even what you think is going on? Till next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

My head was beginning to hurt with all these questions. I picked up the box from under the bed and placed the note in it. I shoved it back under the bed, until I realized I would need a better hiding spot considering Charlie likes to do searches of my room. Which I assume would happen soon considering he found the note. Outside was out of the question. I guess I could pop up one of the floor boards and hide it there.

I ran downstairs, hoping Charlie wouldn't get home for a while longer. Grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and made my way back to my room. I searched around the room to find a part where Charlie wouldn't walk over. I figured under my desk was my best option. I quickly pushed the desk out of the way and got down on my knees trying to pry open the floor. It was pretty stuck on and I was starting to think it wouldn't work when the wood finally gave way. I pulled off the remaining piece, kind of shocked with how dirty it was. I looked around for something I could wrap a box in and decided an old shirt would be best. I wrapped the gift quickly and shoved it into the tiny hole. Popping the board back in place just as I heard the front door slam shut. Quietly, I push the desk into place and slowly make my way downstairs to make dinner.

I'm in the kitchen trying to decide what to make when I hear Charlie come in.

" I'm going fishing with the boys. You know the rules. I'll be back late." Charlie spoke as I turned to face him.

I nod quickly and watch him as he turns around and leaves. I let out a sigh, thankful that I have a few more hours of peace. I turn towards the fridge, thinking that some cereal would be fine. I hear footsteps in the hall as I pour some cocoa puffs, but I figure it's just Charlie come back to grab something he forgot.

"Bella." Charlie calls out from the hallway.

I shrug and walk to him with my bowl in hand. I gasp and drop my bowl. That was not Charlie.

A tall strange man stood in my hallway. Perfect green eyes and bronze tousled hair. Strong jawline and plump lips. He was quite simply, perfect. But I didn't know him or how he could get into the house. "What are yo-"

"Bella. It's so great to see you. But we don't have much time to talk. We need to go. Now." The perfect creature cuts me off.

"I don't even know who you are. So leave or answer my questions." I wasn't going to allow him to boss me around. I already had someone doing that.

"Look, I'll explain everything once we leave." The angel pleads.

I tap my foot and stare him down. He looks around nervously and sighs, I take it as him standing down.

"Fine. Go ahead." He mumbles something under his breath, but I couldn't quite catch it.

"Well first. Who the hell are you?"

The stranger looks at me oddly, "I'm Edward."

_E._I instantly think of the note. "Did you write me that note?"

"Of course it was me." He seems unsure of it though. I shake my head and ask my next question.

"What are you doing here?"

He opens his mouth ready to respond when a gunshot is heard and his blood splatters. His face crumbles into fear and anguish. I look behind him and see Charlie with the gun in his hand looking like he was about to shoot me. Another man that I didn't know was behind him looking shocked.

Charlie didn't even look at me. He bent down and looked at Edward. "Billy come help me over here." I figured that must've been the second guy. He seemed reluctant to move but quickly set to helping Charlie.

After a few minutes they had him wrapped in a large blanket and in the seat of Billy's pickup truck, never once speaking to me.

Charlie finally looked at me and said, "Go into your room and stay there. You better be in there by the time we get back or else you'll regret it." I nod. Did he really think I would leave?

I went up to my room and sat on the bed. The events of the night crashing down on me. I began to feel sick so I opened the window and breathed in deeply, trying to keep from fainting. It didn't work and I nearly fell until someone's hand was at my back. Once the hand is on me I no longer feel sick, and I quickly get back on two feet. I look up at my savior and see those same green eyes that I had seen death in not too long ago.

"Sorry about scaring you Bella." Edward shrugged, as if dying was an everyday thing for him.

This time, I actually did blackout.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not going to be like those authors that hold chapters from you unless you review but i do appreciate every review i get. It gives me a better idea of where i'm going with the story. I also would love any suggestions. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for being so long without an update but many things have happened. I'll go into detail after this chapter.**

**But this is my biggest chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I was in the dark, my head pounding making it hard to think. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the soft glow of the bedside lamp. I was safe, in my room. I sat up in bed trying to remember what happened when I met a pair of bright green eyes. Everything came flooding back.

Edward was shot by Charlie. But he was still alive. And apparently in my room.

"Don't move to quick. I don't want you passing out again." Edward whispered in the dark.

"What happened? How are you even here? Where's Charlie?" I didn't know what answer I was looking for more.

"I was shot by Charlie. But don't worry I'm fine. And Charlie is still out 'burying' my body" Edward answer nonchalantly.

I was getting pretty annoyed. "But you were shot! Through the heart! You shouldn't be alive!"

"I guess you could say a miracle happened." He chuckled. "But getting back to before we were so rudely interrupted, you should leave with me, now."

"You haven't even told me who the hell you are. Why should I trust you?" I questioned. For all I knew he could be a freakish stalker.

"Because you have no one else to trust." He stated matter-of-factly.

I was confused and sort of frightened. "What? No I trust a lot more people then you." I said flatly.

He laughed at me. "Don't lie to me. I know more than you think. And I heard what your father is planning to do with you when he gets back."

I was taken aback. How would he know anything my father wanted to do to me? "I-I can't."

A car door slamming made me jump, shouting could be heard through the open window. Then the front door slamming shut.

"We have to go!" Edward grabbed my hand and suddenly a buzzing was in my ears. Everything was speeding in front of my eyes making me nauseous.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and I did as he said. It helped a bit and the buzzing soon ended.

I opened my eyes and I was in a strange place. We were in a huge house made mostly of glass. And the parts that weren't were a plain white. We seemed to be in the entry hall. There was a small white leather loveseat pushed against a wall facing a glass section where you saw nothing but trees outside.

"Where are we?" I mumbled still a little nauseous.

"Sit first. Breathe slowly." He commanded me, lightly pushing me onto the couch.

I ignored him, I was done with him being evasive. "Tell me what just happened and where we are. Or I'm calling the cops."

"Silly girl." He muttered. " We're at your home."

"Uh, no. I think I know what my house looks like and this is not it." Where the hell was he going with this.

"You don't remember it?" Edward looked confused.

"I've never even been here before." I said honestly. He must think I'm someone else. Which means he's most likely going to get angry about bringing me and getting shot for me.

Edward sighed and mumbled something under his breath. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was going to do with me now. "What if I show you some things first?" He asked before I could say anything.

"Uhm okay." Anything to prolong going back home.

Edward walked up the glass steps and into a long hallway. I silently followed, looking at everything. There were many pictures on the walls and nearly as many doors. This house was large but seemed completely empty accept for the two of us. Edward stopped in front of a door towards the end of the hall. He turned towards me and said, "Please keep your mind open."

That startled me. What was behind that door? Was he some freak? But for some odd reason I felt that I had to look beyond the door. So I stepped in front of Edward, lightly pushing him out of the way. My hand hesitated on the door knob, I took a deep breathe twisted the knob and stared at the room in front of me.

This room was familiar to me. I've been here before. I walked over to the tiny pink bed, above it had a name on the wall. _Isabella. _My name.

Memories came back roughly, I gripped the frame of the bed tightly to keep from falling. A firm cool hand grabbed my wrist. Edward was whispering into my ear but I could hear none of it. I was focusing on what was in my head.

_I was about 4 and I was dancing around my room. I was wearing a pink tutu and a pair of fake white wings were attached to my back. A man came into my room and sat on my bed, calling me over to him. I twirled to him and jumped onto his lap. He was speaking to me about having to go away for awhile. And I began to tear up a little. He kissed my forehead trying to comfort me._

My eyes fluttered open to Edward's cold hand pressed against my forehead. "Good. You're back." He said taking his hand back quickly. "You shouldn't replay those memories for so long, you'll get stuck."

"What are you talking about?" I stopped and took in what he said. "And how did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Well I'm a mind reader." He said casually. "Plus I'm an angel, so I'm naturally intuitive." He paused, his eyes growing wide. "Shit. Sorry. I wasn't supposed to mention that.

What. The. Fuck. I stared at him, great I've gone and gotten stuck with a crazy freak.

* * *

**A/N : So i'll try to update on a much more steady basis. But things have been going on. As you may or may not know i am pregnant with twins (!) and there have been a few worries with my doctors about it. I haven't had much time or creative thoughts to write a well enough chapter. I'm due in just 8 weeks, possibly sooner though. ****So i'll try to get as many chapters posted before then. After they're born i'll try to find some time to write but it'll be rather sporadic. Hopefully you stick with me and the story though!**

**Love & Light**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So why do you think you're an angel?" I ask blatantly. I kind of fear for my life right about now. Why was I stupid enough to even follow this stranger around anyway? Whatever happens now is definitely my fault.

Edward laughed lightly although his eyes clouded over. "It's nothing Bella, just a slip of the tongue. Now let's go, I'm sure you have lots of questions and would rather be somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"What are you talking about? No one is even here." I looked around once more for good measure. And I was right, absolutely silent.

"Apparently you've spent too much time here. Open your eyes Bella and you'll see what's there." He said as if he were talking to a child.

I was getting frustrated with his cryptic words. "My eyes ARE open you freak! Now get me out of here!" I stomped my way out of the room trying to find the way back out. But everything was so _white _it made me confused.

Edward easily caught up and grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me. I turned around and glared at him. "What do you want with me?" I seethed.

"I just wanted to bring you home-" He began but I quickly cut him off.

"My home is where you took me from moron! Now bring me back!" I was getting exasperated. I was stuck here with this psycho who was completely confused.

"Will you let me finish?" Edward said sharply, my eyes widened and I gulped, he hadn't even shown a hit of anger before now. He took my silence as a yes. "I know you're thoughts are rather jumbled right now but hear me out. My name is Edward Cullen. Yours is Isabella Hera. And before you start, I know you _think _it's Swan but you've been living a lie for 11 years." He paused, gauging my reaction. I had sat down on the clean white wood floor trying to absorb all this information, because although I tried to deny it, I believed him. "I am in fact an angel, and my sole purpose was to protect you. And I was doing a good job until your parents had left for the war."

I had to stop him, "So you say you're an angel, fine I'll believe you. But my parents never went to a war, my mother abandoned me and my father is still around."

"No silly girl, the Swans aren't your real parents. Your parents were faeries and so are you. When they left to the Angel's War, they were trying to stop it, being of a peaceful nature. Sadly things didn't go as planned and they died. We were forced to give you up to the mortals because fae's were being hunted down during the war and we knew they would never look for you among humans. And that's when I was sent to protect you, and when the time came, bring you back home. But you were hard to track and I couldn't find you until now." He stopped, catching his breath after his long speech.

I didn't look up at him, I was trying to remember everything he had said. He was an angel meant to keep me safe. Good job he did on that. But I knew I couldn't blame him for what my fa- well Charlie did to me. So I had parents that actually loved me. And I'm apparently a completely different specie than what I thought I was. A faery. Images came to me of tiny people with sparkling wings flying around. "Edward?" I called looking up at him. "If I'm a faery why don't I have wings?" I paused, "And what about your wings?" I added.

He smiled lightly, I guess he was glad I was taking this all in. He didn't answer all he did was shake his shoulders and a ruffling noise filled the empty space. Big white wings were sprawled out, they were larger than his own body. They were simply beautiful. He pulled them back in effortlessly once I had my eye full. "And as to your question, I have no idea where they are. I supposed you could ask Esme when we get back."

"Who's Esme?" I question.

"Oh, hmm I guess you could she say she's my mother of sorts. She raised and trained me, and she knows a lot about what happened to you." Edward paused seeing my apprehension. "You can trust her, honestly."

"Well I'm willing to go see her. When can we?" I was hoping we could go right away so I wouldn't have to go back home.

"Well seeing as she wouldn't be visible to you it would be a waste of a visit." He chuckled.

"What do you mean I won't be able to see her?" I asked, baffled.

"Well your eyes have become oblivious like a common mortal. I'm sure in a few days of being around me they will heal again." He stated simply.

"But if my eyes are so bad as you put it, why can I see you?"

"I'm _your_ angel, you'll always be able to see me." He answered.

Well that does make sense. "What happens now though? Since I can't go see Esme yet." I whisper, dreading the words I know he's going to say.

"I know you don't want to," He tapped his head reminding me that he actually _**does **_know what I'm thinking. "But it still is the safest place for you. The war is over but there are still many people who wish to take you. And although Charlie brings you pain, it's nothing compared to what would happen if you were caught with me."

I just nodded solemnly. "Why are the chasing me specifically?" I wondered, I remembered him saying someone was chasing _all_ the faeries but now it seemed like he enunciated the 'me' part of it.

He just shook his head. "I don't know. It's just a warning I was given today." He looked down at me sadly, "But I'll try to find out why. Okay?"

I nodded, "I'm ready to go home now." He grabbed my hand and smiled gloomily.

* * *

Minutes later and we were back in my room. Everything thrown everywhere. Shit, Charlie came in here looking for me. He's going to be so pissed. I looked behind me at Edward, silently pleading with him to not leave me here.

"I'm so sorry Bella. But you have to trust me, this is for the best. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." He pulled me into him giving me a hug. He silently kissed my forehead and walked to the open window. He turned to face me again, "Remember what you learned today, that knowledge could just as easily kill you as it can save you." And with that he jumped through the window and disappeared.

His words left me confused. I suppose he meant I shouldn't trust anyone with that knowledge. But it's not like I was going to scream it out to the world or anything. Maybe he meant that it could physically protect me. No, that was just wishful thinking.

Knowing I was a faery did make me feel strong though. Like nothing Charlie did to me could actually hurt. The powerful feeling quickly left as he barged into my room. I was once again simple abandoned Bella.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter, pretty much just a filler but it has a lot of the info needed for this story to continue.**

**I want to know where you guys want this story to go. Any suggestions are welcome. You never know, maybe one of your mini plot ideas will be used in the story!**

**I updated much sooner than I expected to, but i just really wanted this chapter out. I have so many ideas of where i want this story to go that i just want to write it already! But then again i want to stall because everyday i gain a new idea i want to use!**

**Enjoi!**

**Live&Light**


End file.
